Family Photos on a Trampoline
by deadshimizu
Summary: Madoka had been friends with Mami, Sayaka and more recently Kyoko for as long as she can remember, and she thought her first meetings with them were weird. She never expected to meet the timid yet wonderful Homrua just by fooling around on her blonde upperclassman's trampoline, but hey, here she is.
1. Dorks With Ice-Cream and Trampolines

"Mami-san! Mami-san!" The two girls knocked on their blond upperclassman's front door; Madoka swaying on her feet and Sayaka leaning against the rail.

"Wait a moment..." the pinkette starts fearfully, slowly turning to her blue haired companion with a look of utter terror on her face. "You used a formality, didn't you?"

"Oh god I did..."

The fearful conversation was quickly interrupted by the door slamming open and a very irked looking Mami standing in front of them. If the two girls could describe the look on their senior's face at that moment they would simply stammer incoherently.

"Good morning, Sayaka-_chan,_ Madoka-_chan._ Please, do come inside." The two eighth graders gulped as the blonde grinded out each "chan" to their names. "And please, leave the formalities outside if you don't mind."

The fact that Mami detests formalities with a passion always seems to slip the girls' minds and neither knows why. At school no one refers to her with any added on title unless they were looking for a glare worse than death or a freshly made meal with spices _all over_ it. When asked why she hates them so much she says she's there for everyone, and thusly they don't have to refer to her as though she's just a classmate. Some say she's too trusting but it has yet to backfire on her.

"Kyoko is probably still asleep upstairs, I'll go get her. You two can raid the kitchen if you'd like- and yes I do have ice-cream," the blonde rolls her eyes cheerfully as the two suddenly over excited girls high-five and shoot out to the kitchen.

Knowing Madoka and Sayaka were now occupied enough not to get into much trouble, the blonde slips upstairs and knocks on her house-mate's bedroom door. They had met the girl while on a trip to a neighbouring city, Mami had been running back to the others with fresh takoyaki when she happened across an abandoned church. Aside from some rubble and broken glass, there was a shivering redhead in a tattered hoodie lying in the oddly colored light of the old building. Mami had helped the girl up and gave her some of the aforementioned takoyaki and offered her a place to stay; saying her house was too big and lonely for just one person.

Ever since then the two girls had been living together, and Kyoko had become friends with Madoka and Sayaka as well, in fact the four of them were practically inseparable. Aside from the fact that Kyoko and Sayaka never seemed to stop bickering anyways.

"Kyoko, you awake yet?" she sang cheerily, laughing when he heard the redhead groan and the familiar thump of her falling out of bed.

An angry grumble of "Two more hours..." sounds from the other side of the door and Mami sighs and opens it up, nearly snorting at the sight. Kyoko laid there, somewhat on the floor, her legs still tangled up in blankets and still partly on her bed. She had one arm thrown over her eyes and the other lazily waving Mami away.

"Madoka and Sayaka are here y'know," she clears her throat, regaining her composure only to lose it again and when Kyoko jumps up and falls back down.

"Why didn't you just say so?" she grunts, rubbing the back of her head and carefully untangling herself from her burrow of fluffy fabrics. Within seconds she was up and had her pajamas straightened out (Mami had learned arguing with her over her attire is futile.)

Mami rolled her eyes again as Kyoko hopped onto the stair rail and slid down, jumping off and landing perfectly right in front of the kitchen door.

"Mami you didn't tell us you bought a trampoline!" the two girls freeze at the sound of Sayaka yelling out to them from the backyard.

"Curses," the blonde sighs to herself, attempting to ignore the redheads amused expression. "I was hoping they wouldn't go outside until we were all downstairs."

Madoka and Sayaka however were oblivious to the blonde's slight disappointment, both occupied with clambering onto what was probably the biggest trampoline either of them had ever seen. Grabbing her hand and dancing an incredibly messy waltz full of uneven bouncing, Sayaka laughed as Madoka tried not to slip on the almost too smooth bouncy plastic.

"Kyoko did you know about this?" Madoka shouted out to the two girls hurriedly making their way over to the trampoline. The redhead just shrugged in response and hopped on, grabbing Sayaka's waist and purposely slipping backwards, earning a yelp from the blue haired girl.

The girls continued laughing at each other and enjoying their seconds of anti gravity, only stopping when Madoka called out to them; pointing to the backyard of someone on the street behind them.

The other three all looked over, about to ask what for when a pale girl with two black braids floated into view, desperately trying to keep her big red glasses on her face.

"She looks about our age doesn't she?" the pinkette grinned as the girl fell out of view. "Maybe we should talk to her, she looks lonely!"

"How can you tell Madoka?" the blue haired girl chuckled as she lightly shoed Kyoko away from her, swiftly dodging the redheads next tackle attempt.

"I don't really know, something just seems off about her..." she mumbled as she distractedly watched the girl bounce back into view.


	2. Paper Airplanes With Markers on the Side

"Mami, do you have any notebooks lying around?" Sayaka asked the now grounded blonde as she flopped onto the edge of the trampoline to catch her breath.

"I think so, why?" Mami smiled questioningly "What nefarious schemes are you planning up this time Sayaka?"

"No no no, nothing like that I just have an idea!" the blue-haired girl grinned, kicking her legs back and forth. "Can I go look for one?"

"I don't know Sayaka, can you?" the blonde smiled rather smugly, almost laughing at Sayaka's exasperated sigh.

"_May _I go look for one?"

"Yes, go ahead."

Sayaka rolled her eyes playfully as she ran back up to the house, oblivious to Kyoko and Madoka's confused expressions. Although Madoka quickly went back to pondering about "the braids girl" as she had so recently deemed her, Kyoko was still staring after Sayaka with a confusedly. She too went back to jumping up to get a better look at the braids girl when Sayaka hadn't returned five minutes later, her and Madoka occasionally poking the other's cheek.

"She does look a lil' out of it," the redhead nodded slowly, flinching slightly when Mami suddenly appeared behind her.

"Hmm yes I suppose so," she nodded as well and bounced back to the other end of the trampoline, stretching her arms above her head.

"Guys I found one!" The three girls all turn around at the sound of their blue-haired friend, Kyoko tripping up and landing on her back. The slight shock of her fall caused Madoka to trip, in turn causing Mami to trip and for all three of them to land in a pile of giggles. Sayaka laughed too as she rushed down and jumped on with them.

"So c'mon Blueberry whatcha need the notebook for?" Kyoko whined cheekily as she crawled out from under her two friends, sitting up and rubbing her neck.

"First of all, Blueberry? Really? Second of all, we're gonna try to send a note over to that braidS girl!" the blue haired girl smiles triumphantly, rolling a small armada of markers into the middle of the trampoline. Ignoring the utterly confused and questioning looks her friends gave her, Sayaka set to work writing a quick hello message in dark blue marker before folding the paper into an airplane.

"Ooh ooh! Lemme throw it!"

"No way Kyoko, your aim is horrible!" Sayaka tsks and rolls her eyes.

"Since when!?"

"Since we met you!"

"Oh really? You wanna bet?"

Mami looked to Madoka with half exasperated, half amused look on her face and Madoka smiled back and picked the paper-airplane up herself. With a steady hand she threw it directly into the braids girl's yard.

The girl in question had been obviously startled at the crisp white paper airplane that somehow managed to land perfectly on top of her glasses. She took it in her pale shaking hands and looked around for any possible direction it could've come from. She caught sight of a pink-haired girl bouncing up and down, waving cheerfully at her and smiling. Looking from the note to the girl, she hesitantly opened the little airplane.

"_Hey! Me and my friends thought you looked a little lonely so we decided to talk to you! What's your name?"_

She reread the note again just to make sure she actually read it correctly before scrambling back inside for some paper and markers. After returning with the needed supplies for this odd type of communication, she quickly wrote her name and a quick little question about theirs' as well.

With the exception of Kyoko (who was moping in the corner, leaning against the fence) the girls all chuckled as a new paper airplane flew over the fence and landed itself in one of Mami's signature curly pigtails.

Madoka, done catching her breath, started jumping again to smile at the braids girl, who smiled back this time.

"Let's see," Mami began as she untangled the airplane from her hair, opening it and reading over the purple scrawl. "My name is Homura, what's yours?"

"Might as well give all our names then!" Kyoko piped up from the corner as she rushed back over and snagged the red marker from an unsuspecting Sayaka.

After a light scolding and lots of laughter the four girls all wrote their names down ( in different colors of course) and sent the new plane sailing over Homrua's fence.

Homura smiled again as she picked up and opened the new note, giggling at the mix of colors and writing styles.

"_I'm Kyoko!"_ was written in red _"My name's Mami,"_ in yellow and _"Sayaka!"_ in blue. The very last name was written neatly, in pink, with a little heart on the exclamation mark; "_Madoka!"_

Something about that name made Homura smile even more.


	3. Family Plus One

Almost an hour had been spent throwing colorful paper-airplanes back and forth and the girls had learned all sorts about each other. Homura had learned that Mami was the oldest (and obviously most mature) of the group, and that Kyoko had horrible aim when it came to throwing things. Madoka, Mami, Kyoko and Sayaka on the other had learned that Homura was in fact their age, and that she was currently living alone since her parents were gone on a business trip.

Mami had sent over another airplane saying they were going in for lunch and asking is she wanted to come over, adding a little smiley face at the end and just barely missing Homura's face.

"Sorry!" she called over, covering her mouth with her hands and turning away.

Extremely surprised by the sudden invitation, Homura reread the message at least 4 times just to make sure she was right before looking back over to the other fence, only to see the redhead (who she now knew was Kyoko) jumping over it. She landed on her feet about five inches from Homura; bouncing back on accident and tripping the two of them up.

"M-May I escort you M'lady?" Kyoko coughed and grinned lopsidedly. The two hopped off the trampoline, Kyoko taking Homura's arm as she excitedly lead her to the others, rambling and raving about how good Mami's cooking was.

"So Homura was it?" the raven-haired nodded and Kyoko grinned. "Mind if I give you a nickname or somethin'? It's a weird tradition a' mine."

"N-not at all," Homura stuttered, trying to keep her footing in the mess of tangled roots. Kyoko hummed in acknowledgement as she moved a few branches out of the way for the two of them.

"Homu-Bear!" the redhead laughed triumphantly as she opened the door, ushering the girl inside. "The mystical Kyoko Sakura has spoken! You shall be known as Homu-Bear, let it be known!"

"Kyoko are you pretending to be a Mystic again?" Sayaka laughed from the living room and Kyoko dragged Homura along with her to go yell at the blue-haired girl.

"Whatever Blueberry, anyways, this is Homu-Bear everybody!" she gestured goofily to the girl who was playing with one of her braids.

"H-Hi," Homura mumbled nervously, looking down to the floor. "Thank you for inviting me over, I really hope it's not too much trouble."

"Oh not at all, here's too much space in this house anyways," Mami chuckled from the kitchen. "Besides I'm always happy to meet a new friend!"

Homura nearly squeaked as she was pulled down onto the couch in between Madoka and Sayaka, the two girls smiling at her as Madoka held her arm a little tighter.

"A new family member huh?" she giggled. Sayaka nodded in response and grinned, chuckling as Homura looked from one to the other nervously.

The blue-haired girl looked to Kyoko for a moment, and could've sworn she saw an actual smile on the redhead's face; not a smug smirk or mischievous grin, an honest to goodness nostalgic smile. It disappeared as soon as the redhead noticed Sayaka staring at her, and she quietly left the room to go help Mami in the kitchen.

"So Homura-chan," Sayaka started cheerfully, releasing the girl's arm "You wanna watch a movie?"

"Ah s-sure," the slightly less nervous girl tried her best to smile as Sayaka got up and ruffled through some DVDs.

"I know just what to put on!"

"Sayaka we are not watching August Rush," Kyoko growled from the kitchen and the annoyed pout on Sayaka's face was enough for even Homura to giggle.

"Then how about-" she was once again cut off by Kyoko sighing.

"No State Fair either, that movie is annoying."

"Fine what abou-"

"And we are not putting on The King and I. You know how much that movie makes me cry, and I am not crying in front of someone I literally just met."

"What about The Lion king then?" the blue-haired girl grumbled after a few moments of Madoka and Homura attempting to stifle their giggling.

"The what now king?"

An audible clang could be heard from the kitchen as Mami leaned her head out, joining a disbelieving Madoka and a shocked Sayaka in staring at Kyoko incredulously.

"You haven't seen The Lion King, Kyoko?" Madoka gasped, raising her eyebrows. Kyoko shrugged and looked between all three of them.

"Actually I haven't e-either," Homura shyly admitted to the now doubly shocked girls, shrinking in on herself shyly.

"Well that settles it!" the blonde in the kitchen nodded, turning back to her cooking. "Once lunch is ready we're watching The Lion King!"


	4. He Lives in You

Spoilers for The Lion King, I guess?

* * *

After Mami had finished making some pasta for them all, Sayaka popped the movie in and pressed play as soon as she could before flopping onto the couch next to Kyoko; attempting to inconspicuously snuggle up to the redhead.

Everyone was deadly silent as Scar uttered his famous line of "Long live the king!" before letting his brother slide down the edge of the cliff into the storm of wildebeest below. Homura had covered her mouth with one hand, gulping and leaning forward slightly. Kyoko on the other hand, flinched rather noticeably and bit her lip, shuddering as she leaned onto Sayaka slightly; grabbing the edge of the girl's sleeve.

Both girls cringed (as did Mami and Madoka) as the dust cleared and little Simba was left calling for his father. Homura's eyes widened as the lion cub nestled under his dead father's arm and Kyoko left the sleeve entirely and straight out grabbed onto Sayaka's hand; surprising the blue-haired girl.

"Oh my gosh," the redhead murmured, biting her lip as she felt the familiar sting of tears. The situation was all too familiar to something she had been through once as a child. She shrunk in on herself as Scar sighed "What would your mother think?"

They managed to make it through the rest of the movie without too much more emotional trauma, most of them laughed at the rest as well; all except Kyoko who barely managed to crack a smile when Timon pulled the luau routine. Although she did make a few snide remarks on how Scar and Simba were kinda lazy asshats.

"Well that was an experience," she sighed tiredly, letting out a breath she somehow hadn't realized she was holding. The others all nodded in agreement, although Sayaka's mouth twitched downward at Kyoko's slightly obvious discomfort. She sent a look to Mami who nodded and turned to Madoka and Homura.

"How about we go back outside?" she smiled and the two nodded, getting up to follow her. "Can't spend all summer inside right?"

This left Kyoko still holding Sayaka's hand like it was a vital life source and Sayaka silently mulling over what to say. They sat in an oddly comfortable silence for what felt like eternity before Sayaka finally spoke.

"Listen, I'm really sorry about that, I didn't consider what it might make you think of," she sighed guiltily, looking away as Kyoko turned to her.

"Hey ts'alright, not like I'd ever warned ya 'bout this kinda stuff before," the tired girl quietly reassured her friend. She held Sayaka's hand a little tighter and leaned onto her a little more, closing her eyes.

"Oh my go-sh I'm really sorry, I have to go see Kyousuke!" the blue-haired girl squeaked after about 6 minutes of silence. She always had to be careful of what she sad around Kyoko, the girl has always had a strong dislike towards profanity and using the word "God" in such context. Kyoko smiled and said it was fine, told her to run along and go see the guy.

She kept smiling until she heard the front door close, and put her head in her hands, running her hands through her bangs.

"What would my mother think?"

Madoka and Homura meanwhile were dancing in much the same way Madoka had with Sayaka earlier while Mami sat back and chuckled at the two fumbling teens. The blonde sighed and told the other two she was going to check on Kyoko before leaving them to their bouncy dancing.

"Madoka-san," Homura cleared her throat slightly "Why did you and your friends start taking to m-me?"

"Well," the pinkette pauses for a moment "I saw you over the fence, and you looked lonely. For some odd reason it kinda hurts to see someone else look lonely, but I guess that's just me being weird right?" she laughed and smiled sheepishly.

"N-not at all!" the raven-haired girl smiled back, equally as sheepish.

"And if you don't mind me asking Homura-chan, why did you want to know?"

"Um well.. People don't usually speak to me at all."

Madoka frowned for a moment but shook it off, saying something about wondering where Sayaka was.

Mami however was consoling her worn-out housemate; running and hand up and down her back and gently shushing her as the redhead buried her face in her shoulder. Kyoko sniffled quietly and held onto the back of the blonde's shirt, trying to breathe properly as Mami held her a little closer.

"It's alright Kyoko," the blonde murmured and began stroking the redhead's long hair. "Everything is alright now, everything's alright."

"It's not just th-that," she hiccupped, her voice quiet and worried. "It's Sayaka. S-she's really worrying me."

"How so?" the blonde asked calmly and tucked Kyoko's bangs behind her ears.

"The Sayaka I know wouldn't blame herself for something she had no control over," the tired girl mutters, detaching herself from Mami. "I think it has something to do with that Yosuke kid or something."

"Kyoko I'm sure _Kyousuke _is a nice boy, after all Sayaka rarely ever speaks so highly of someone."

"But have you seen the way she's been smiling when she leaves to see him? It's fake. She hasn't been sleeping well either, that's obvious."

"Not to me and Madoka apparently, I haven't noticed," Mami smiled and Kyoko just shrugged. "For someone who claims to dislike her, you sure seem worried Kyoko."

* * *

I have apparently decided to hint at every ship with these five now, oh joy. Anyways I'm actually here to answer the anon who reviewed talking about the apartment thing. Au's are magic my friend. (I mean that in the least offensive way possible I swear I realize now it sounds kinda condescending but I didn't mean it like that anyways I'll shut up and go write some more now.)


	5. Doing The Right Thing and Blind Cuddles

After a rather large amount of convincing, Mami had finally gotten Kyoko to take a nap (although she refused to move from her spot on the couch, claiming it was a "warm spot.") Knowing it was the best she could get from the stubborn redhead at the current time, Mami had rolled her eyes and draped a blanket over her, telling her to get some rest.

She went back outside to check on Madoka and Homura, only to find the pinkette just barely keeping herself propped up on the fence, asking Homura if she was alright. She heard a small chuckle of "Just peachy," before Madoka laughed too and let herself fall back onto the trampoline. The obviously happy pink-haired girl smiled warmly, and laughed again rolling onto her stomach.

"Madoka?" the blonde smiled as well, sitting down on the other end of the trampoline. "What're you giggling about?"

"I don't really know, Mami. Even though she had to leave, I'm just really happy we got to talk to Homura-chan!" the pinkette giggled again and rolled over to look at Mami. "I feel like I did something good."

"That you did," Mami smiled again and Madoka perked up, giving her a questioning look. "You noticed she was lonely, and spoke up about it. Unfortunately a lot of people would've left her to her lonesome, you did the right thing." Madoka smiled even wider as Mami finished, and the two both laughed again as they started watching the clouds.

Kyoko was half asleep by this point; her eyes closed but her mind still not done thinking. Ever since the girl left, she couldn't stop thinking of Sayaka. At first it was about how she thought something was wrong, which quickly spiraled into the fact that she looked like she'd barely slept the night before, which in turn spiraled into different things about what the girl looked like.

It started with her hair. How soft it looked, how it was such a pretty shade of blue, and how it framed her face just right.

Then she thought of her eyes. Oh gosh could she lose herself in those two pools of cobalt. An atrociously cheesy thought, she growls to herself and flops over on her other side.

Then she thought of Sayaka's smile. Her beautifully bright and cheerful smile, the one that's been there less and less since the last time the girl saw Kyousuke.

Usually, the girl took time out of every day to go visit the boy in the hospital, and would bring him CDs and talk to him. Though sometime last week, Kyoko couldn't quite exactly remember when, the girl had come back looking like she'd been crying and she'd skipped out on seeing him for a while since.

Barely awake anymore, Kyoko briefly considered calling an olly-olly-oxen-free for Sayaka if she didn't do it herself. The girls had come up with the weird tradition quite some time ago now; whenever one of them had something troubling them or something they just wanted to get off their chest, they would raise a hand and say "Olly-olly-oxen-free." Upon hearing someone say it, everyone else would drop what they were doing and listen to them. Hugs were usually involved as well, now that she thought about it.

Her train of thought was interrupted by someone lying down next to her and sighing. She also somewhat heard the opening of her favorite cartoon playing. Grunting slightly, she wrapped her arms whoever it was, feeling an odd sort of "I need a hug" aura emanating from them. She didn't really care who it was, she knew neither Mami nor Madoka would really mind, and if it was Homura she would apologize later; but for now whoever it was, wasn't getting up until Kyoko had finished napping. Especially since whoever it was so wonderfully warm.

When Mami and Madoka had come back inside from their cloud-watching escapades, they found Kyoko rather tightly hugging the now also sleeping Sayaka. Neither questioned it, after all, Sayaka looked rather worn out and Kyoko seemed intent on not letting her go.

"How long do you think they'll be out?" Madoka sighed happily as Mami draped a blanket over Sayaka as well.

"Oh who knows, let's just let them get their rest," the blonde laughed, smiling warmly. "Do you want to stay overnight?"

"If it's not too much trouble, sure!"

"Then I best get to cooking supper!"

"Ooh let me help!" the pinkette clapped her hands together and trotted off to the kitchen with Mami.

* * *

Looks like its time for some QnA with the loser- I mean author.

In answer to the question PandaPuppet about where I'm going with this story: I don't reeeeeally know. I have a vague idea, and I'm trying to put the least amount of angst in this as possible so that'll play a big part in where its gonna go.

In answer to a couple questions from Pekiunai: The same kinda deal as what happened in the main timeline in the anime with those two. I'm going to be elaborating on the Kyoko thing soon so yeah. And no, this isn't another timeline or post-Wtf Homu/Rebellion, its purely (somewhat) AU!

Until next time, which will probably be later today! Seeya, hope you guys like the rest of the story!


	6. Up All Night to Get Bacon

Kyoko woke up rather groggily, rubbing her eyes and yawning. She noticed all too quickly that the person she had captured whenever it was she fell asleep was indeed Sayaka. The blue-haired girl was paler than usual but she was smiling so much the redhead couldn't bring herself to disturb the girl.

She turned over to see if the cartoon was still on, silently proclaiming her defeat when she found out it was only on the menu. She snuggled down next to Sayaka, nuzzling the girl's hair, noting the vague scent of bubblegum as well as the fact that it was as soft as it looked.

Still unbearably tired, and the wonderfully warm girl snuggled cuddled up to her certainly wasn't helping, the redhead closed her eyes again. She could hear the menu music of the Scooby Doo DVD playing over and over but she didn't care, all she really cared about was that Sayaka was right next to her and nowhere near that Yosuke guy. She made a mental note to ask about him later but for now she still didn't trust him.

Sayaka awoke almost an hour later, and unlike Kyoko, noticed the sleeping form of Madoka on the other couch, as well as Mami stretching and rubbing her eyes.

"Morning Mami," the blue-haired girl mumbled, slightly confused. "Did I stay the night?"

The blonde smiled and said "Yes actually. I tried to wake the both of you up for dinner but you were too tired and Kyoko was having none of it, so we let you sleep and you slept the whole night away."

Sayaka stared at the ceiling for a moment, trying to remember both when she came back and when she fell asleep. She then realized Kyoko was no longer holding her captive and that the redhead was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Kyoko?" the blue-haired girl furrowed her eyebrows and sat up, looking to the blonde for an answer. Her answer however, came from the kitchen.

"Makin' breakfast, hope you're hungry," she heard the redhead shout from the kitchen and sighed in what she would've called relief if she hadn't been paying attention. She flopped back down and bit her lip to keep herself from smiling.

Homura had woken up even more groggily than Kyoko had, having rolled right out of bed and woken up on the floor. Forcing herself up and deciding to leave her glasses down in her room, the raven-haired girl trudged upstairs and immediately went to the fridge.

She grabbed a can of ice tea and cracked it open, sitting on the counter and looking out the kitchen window in the backyard. Which was littered with paper airplanes.

She looked from the pile she brought in yesterday, to the backyard again. She took another sip of her ice tea, looked at the clock and nearly spat it back out again. The clock read 2:17 and Homura kept internally yelling at herself that she shouldn't have stayed up to finish that book.

"Oh god they're gonna hate me now," she muttered to herself as she practically jumped into her sneakers and grabbed her notebook again.

She counted a grand total of 36 airplanes and after hip hoping all over the yard she flopped onto the trampoline and began to read them. She somehow managed to get them in a somewhat what accurate order and bit her lip as more and more of them were simply just asking if she was okay.

She gulped down her nervousness and wrote a quick response, saying she just woke up from pulling a near all nighter and that she was sorry. Barely a minute later she heard the triumphant cry of Sayaka yelling "Guys put the bacon down we've got a reply!"

She covered her mouth wither hands and started bouncing idly, trying to quell her guilt. Another airplane skidded to a stop beside her and she picked up, surprised by the mess of different colored greetings. The one in red caught her eyes in particular, which said "Yo why don't you hop the fence, I've got some bacon!"

She wrote a quick, "As long as I'm not troubling you," and smiled as Madoka suddenly bounced into view. She watched amusedly as the redhead tackle hugged the girl and Sayaka tried to tug her off.

She quickly scanned over the reply of "Of course it's no trouble!" written all in yellow before taking a moment to remember which way she had gone with Kyoko the day before. Seeming to have somehow sensed her confusion, the redhead shouted over "Just jump the fence, it's easier!"

With a deep breath and a silent plead it won't result in anything drastic she jumped up as high as she could and miraculously landed on her feet next to the grinning redhead. She would've lost her balance if not for the girl giving her a monstrous bear hug and pulling her upright.

"Homu-Bear!" she laughed as she pulled the girl to her feet. "I shall go retrieve the bacon!"

Homura looked to the other four (who looked utterly terrified) and smiled. She almost laughed as Sayaka and Madoka over dramatically sighed in relief and Mami covered her eyes with one hand, looking down.

"She made way too much bacon this morning," the blonde explains exasperatedly. "We still have enough for a three person meal in the fridge, I don't know how she managed it." Homura smiled again as the blonde and her two friends joined Homura on the trampoline.

"So Homura, what were you doin' up so late?" Sayaka laughed, tilting her head to the side as Homura looked down.

"I was r-reading my favorite book," she smiled sheepishly "I guess I got a little carried away with it."

The four of them exchanged a few small stories of all nighters before Kyoko rushed down with a plate full of bacon and a smile the size of Canada.

"I brought some for all of us since we had so much left!" she grinned and Homura tried to ignore Sayaka fake gagging and Madoka groaning. Despite that, all of them devoured the plate within an hour, all the while telling little anecdotes and dancing around on the trampoline.

* * *

Have a slightly longer chapter cause I got caught up in school shit (and old tv shows) and didn't update for a bit!

QnA with the Loser-I mean author (2.0)

So for the question Deltahalo241 asked, I kinda referenced it hear but yeah I'll definitely mention it later


	7. Rainbow Road is the Least of Our Worries

"You look different today Homura," Madoka blinked and Mami, Kyoko and Sayaka nod slowly. The raven-haired girl reached up and felt around her eyes for a moment.

It's then she realized everything past the pinkette (who was fairly close to her) was a blurry mess of colors and smudged shapes. She also internally scolded herself for forgetting to put her hair back up.

"A-Ah, I seem to have forgotten my glasses," she stammered and smiled sheepishly.

"Oh how bad is your eyesight?" Kyoko moved up to the raven-haired girl, bouncing up and down like an excited puppy.

"I can't really see anything past Madoka-san," she chuckled and the redhead grinned mischievously before hoping away and running back up to the deck.

"How many fingers am I holding up!" she shouted down to the rest of them and Sayaka slapped a palm to her forehead.

"Kyoko what did she just say!" the blue-haired girl frowned up at the redhead although Homura tried anyways. She leaned over to Sayaka and asked where Kyoko even was, earning a chuckle from the girl.

"Oh geez you weren't kiddin'" the redhead said, laughing as she ran back down to the others. She slid over to Sayaka, who had since taken out her phone to answer a text. "Who're ya talkin' to Blueberry?" she tilted her head to the side and attempted to look over the girl's shoulder. She barely managed to spot a few words before Sayaka turned away.

"No one important," she lied, that Kyoko knew. And although Mami, Homura and Madoka all went back to the previous conversation, Kyoko kept both her gaze and attention locked on the blue-haired girl.

"You sure?" she furrowed here eyebrows, moving closer to Sayaka yet again. She flinched when the blue-haired girl snapped an annoyed "Yes, now leave me alone," at her. Kyoko looked to Mami who gave a sympathetic smile and offered the other two some sort of ice cream or another and the three of them trotted back inside.

"Something bothering you," the redhead sighed and Sayaka knew it was a statement, not a question. She internally yelled at herself to keep her composure before turning to her red-haired companion.

"I told you, I'm fine," she bit her lip and shoved her phone back in her pocket; in no right mindset to speak to the person she was talking with. She knew Kyoko wouldn't believe her, but she figured it was worth a try.

"Y'know Blueberry, if you don't do it soon I'm going to have to call an olly-olly-oxen-free for you," Kyoko grit her teeth as Sayaka turned away from her. They sat in silence for a while before Sayaka sighed and hopped off the trampoline.

"I'm going to see Kyousuke, be back later," she huffed, pulling on her sneakers and heading for the gate.

"Sayaka wait." She stopped in her tracks. Kyoko never referred to any of them by name unless she was being completely serious. She turned to face the frowning redhead who had worry plastered all over her face. "I'm right here if you ever wanna talk, alright?"

"Yeah, alright."

Madoka had somehow managed to convince Homura to take up a controller and play a round or two of Mario Kart with her. Mami didn't know how, what with the raven-haired girl being so shy and very close to self-deprecating. Nevertheless, the two were sitting on the couch, wildly leaning from one direction to another and muttering various curses under their breath.

The blonde sighed amusedly, shaking her head and taking a sip of her ice-tea. She found it oddly entertaining to see the most gentle girl she knew start cussing like a sailor over Rainbow Road; as was seeing the almost mouse like Homura get so competitive. However the two still outside were always on the back of her mind as well.

Never had she seen either of them so oddly worked up before. She guessed Sayaka was having some troubles with the boy she always visits, and maybe she's missing her parents (who are also out on a business trip.) Kyoko on the other hand, she wasn't easily worried unless it was someone she truly cared about, or unless she was certain someone was troubled by _something._ So at the moment, the most either of them know is that something's up with Sayaka, and that's about it.

"Jesus fuck muffins," the pinkette groaned as she accidently drove herself off the side, snapping Mami out of her reverie.

"You're lucky Kyoko wasn't here to hear that," she laughed and tried to shake the worries out of her mind.


	8. I Hope This is a Normal Field Trip

When Kyoko came back inside Madoka had been sentenced to watching rather than playing, and despite not being able to see very well, Homura was rather spectacularly beating Mami.

The two looked rather focused, Homura moving this way and that as if she were the car and Mami fiddling with the controller and letting a few hilariously censored "curses" slip through.

The redhead sat down next to Madoka, pulling the girl into her lap as Mami let out a devastated cry of "Pickle snickets!" Both of them laughed and Kyoko rested her head on top of Madoka's.

"Has Sayaka always been so flippin' stubborn?" she sighed and the pinkette smiled.

"Mhmm," she hummed and the other two paused their game to listen. "Sayaka's always been determined to help others, and she gets so wrapped up in it she doesn't get help for herself when she needs it."

"It sounds like she just really loves you guys," Homura started and the others all turned to her. "She doesn't want to worry any of you so she doesn't tell you what bothering her. She seems focused on being there for you guys to lean on that she doesn't think she deserves to lean on someone else," she smiled and the other three all blinked at the small insight. "Rather admirable that's she loves you that much really."

Kyoko let out a puff of air before carefully lifting Madoka off of her, suddenly standing up and grinning. "I'm gonna go wait for Blueberry!" she nodded triumphantly and ran off to grab her sneakers.

On the way to the back door the phone started ringing so she froze to grab it, nearly dropping it when she heard scared sniffling on the other end.

"Hey?" she muttered, not knowing what to say in the slightest.

"_Kyoko?"_ the person on the other end mumbled and the redhead immediately recognized them.

"Yeah it's me, Sayaka, what's wrong?" she straightened up and the others froze. She bit her lip when the sniffling continued.

"_I... I wasn't paying attention and I got off on the wrong stop and I ended up in Kazamino and I have no idea where I am," _the blue-haired girl shivered and Kyoko looked to the others for a minute before speaking again.

"Hey don't worry, we'll come get you okay?"

"_Okay,"_

"One more thing, can you see a big kinda mossy church anywhere?" the redhead bit her lip and out of the corner of her eye saw Mami turn towards her.

"_Y-yeah, why?"_ Sayaka mumbled and Kyoko just smiled.

"If you can, wait around there, that way I'll know where you are when we get there!" she grinned and quickly exchanged a "goodbye and stay safe" with the girl before turning to the others. They all looked at her questioningly as she grabbed both her faded green hoodie and a slightly smaller red one. "Get your bus money guys, we're going on a little rescue mission."

As the four of them climbed to the top of the bus, Homura noticed Kyoko holding rather tightly to a small golden, key like charm with a red gem in the middle, whispering something under her breath. The raven-haired girl heard only the word "Dad" before the redhead stopped and looked out onto the road.

Madoka was pacing back and forth, one hand covering her mouth and the other fiddling with one of her pigtails. Mami was sitting next to Homura, sighing worriedly every few seconds and muttering about "that stupid girl," every now and then.

Homura herself was fairly worried, although not having known Sayaka nearly as long as the others she was beginning to get terribly anxious herself. She hated seeing others worried, it made her chest hurt and her lungs seize up. She supposed it was just a side effect of unnoticed hyperventilating but she was never really sure.

"Right guys, we're here," Kyoko swallowed her worry down and hopping down the stairs, breaking into a run without waiting for the others. Mami and Madoka looked to each other, then to Homura, and both ran after Kyoko; leaving the raven-haired girl to bite her lip and chase after them.

She knew she shouldn't be doing this but she forced both that thought and light-headedness quickly spreading throughout her body away and sped up.

* * *

So I have exams coming up real soon So I won't update for a while, just so you know

QnA With the loser-I mean Author (3.0)

(I need a shorter name for this...)  
So Pekiunai asked some stuff so: All will be explained in probably another chapter or so, and she has 7 just cause that's what I have


	9. Heart Beat's Reached Mach 5!

Pain struck Homura all at once as she skidded to a stop next to Mami. It was something she was vaguely used to, but she couldn't stop herself from cringing as her chest began to twist itself in knots. She looked to Kyoko and Madoka, who were both telling Sayaka off in some way or another. At least she was safe.

Making a mental note to bring her medication next time they go on another adventure like this, Homura grabbed a handful of the fabric of her shirt, completely oblivious to the worried look Mami gave her.

"Alright you two, I get it, I'm dumb!" Sayaka laughed, rubbing her eyes with her sleeve and snapping Mami and Homura out of their thoughts. The blue-haired girl had since bundled hersef up in the hoodie Kyoko had brought along, although never admitting to the fact that she was indeed freezing.

"Come on guys," Mami sighed and the others all turned to her expectantly. "Let's head home, I'm sure we're all pretty tired."

A small chorus of "Yeah's" sounded between three of the girl's, both Homura and Kyoko being occupied with something.

"Actually, I'll catch up with you guys in a bit," Kyoko muttered as she stared up at the moss-covered building in front of her. "I've got something I need to check." The other girl's nod, Mami lingering for a moment before trotting back down with the others, running off to the bus stop.

The redhead reached out to open the never-locked doors of the old building, pulling one of the heavy doors open and stepping inside. No one would be there, it was after hours after all. She looked around the room; from the pews to the podium to the stained glass to fallen rafter that rested smack dab in the middle of everything.

"What am I doing?" she groaned to herself, rubbing her eyes before turning around sharply and stalking out the door. She nearly bumped into a tall, almost lanky man with gray hair a few tools with him. He looked too familiar to Kyoko, and she felt her eyes get watery before she bolted away, ignoring the man when he called after her.

Already fairly shaken up, Kyoko really didn't react well to the sight of a half dead looking Homura at the bottom of the hill. The raven-haired girl looked up at Kyoko with fear in her eyes as she lurched forward; pain drawing a strangled squeak from her throat.

"Homura, what's wrong?" she gulped as she reached forward to keep the girl steady.

"H-heart," Homura mumbles, interrupted by another shock of pain, causing her to choke on her words.

"Hey now, take it easy!"

"Just n-n-need... m-meds," the girl shivered as she tried not to make anymore pained noises. She almost cringed as Kyoko gently took one of her wrists, presumably feeling for the girl's pulse.

"Oh my god," Kyoko breathed, biting down on her lip and looking up to Homura. "Should I call an ambulance? the others? Something?" she asked frantically.

"N-no!" Homura coughed, the urgency in her voice taking Kyoko off guard. "I just n-need to get home, I can ta-take the bus."

"Y'sure?" the redhead asked skeptically and Homura nodded, clutching the fabric of her shirt tightly again.

"Can you n-n-not tell the others about this?" the raven-haired girl mumbled after regaining her breath, looking away when Kyoko turned to her with a look of utter disbelief.

"Not tell them? But what if this happens again and you need to go to the hospital or something? What if you end up going in the middle of the night and they wonder-"

"Please?"

Against her better judgement, Kyoko nodded, still internally questioning Homura as to why in heaven's name she _wouldn't_ tell the others. She offered the girl a piggy back to the bus stop and without really waiting for an answer, picked Homura up and went on her way, telling the girl she wasn't just going to let her walk.

At this rate I'm going to need heart medication, Kyoko thought to herself, trying to focus on the task at hand.

* * *

Sorry for the somewhat choppiness of this chapter, also sorry for not posting in a while, I had harddrive troubles and then exams and then I got caught up in some other stuff I was writing so yep. Hope this chapter is at least semi decent?


End file.
